draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
The Seven Rings of Sin
The Beginning It started out when the Extro-Ters, a race that exceeded that of the normal Extro, put their souls into seven rings. It is unknown by how long the rings have existed, for they have for so long. The last of the Extro-Ters, Jain-Lin, the carrier of the Orange Ring of Greed, was overtaken by his own need for power and created another magical artifact called the Urchin that could bring the rings together. It had the appearance of a steel ball with seven steel rods sticking out of it, resembling a sea urchin. Jain-Lin had planned this from the start, until the power consumed and destroyed him, splitting the rings across the globe and the Urchin lost. Ivan's Greed Fast forward centuries after the death of Jain-Lin, and enter a boy named Ivan. In his young adulthood at a magic school, he would have studied these rings and reading that they would make one into a mortal diety. Ivan's greed took over after through years of research, found out that the seven rings would enter seven special chosen ones on a full moon. Ivan left the school with his baby sister and went to become a leading scientist for the Soul Fusion division for the Blaine Brothers co. The Climax After finding the whereabouts of the lost ring of Greed, and the Soul Fusion division destroyed by demon beasts, Ivan and a boy named Lysandre began to search for it. Their searchings would have found where all the rings have gathered, including his long-lost sister. The Chosen Seven Yui(Crimson Ring of Wrath)- Able to gain a boost in strength, stamina, and defense. Physis(Green Ring of Envy)- Able to copy someone else's ability for 5 minutes with a cooldown of 30 minutes. Jain-Lin, and found by Ivan(Gold Ring of Greed)- Able to control gravity in a 7 foot range of the wielder. Fawn(Blue Ring of Lust)- Able to increase one's speed by 1.5x for 30 seconds with a cooldown of 5 mins. Siwang(Violet Ring of Pride)- Able to mold one's body parts. Lysandre(Cyan Ring of Sloth)- Able to slow down one person's movements at a time by 2.5x for 30 seconds with a cooldown of 15 minutes. Aero(Red Ring of Gluttony)- Able to create small energy pulses in the air. The Day the Rings Gathered After Ivan collected the Five Rings with the help from Malio and Lysandre, he faced a boy named Tak in battle. Tak and Ivan dueled, with Tak using dark powers from the Soul Fusion experiments, he took Ivan's left arm and Ivan fled in battle leaving the rings behind and everyone thinking he died. Through a series of events, Siwang took all five rings including his own. Meanwhile Physis unlocked and still has his ring. Ivan battled Tak again, dieing. The Aftermath A former Dictator named Molumbo and a masked man named Vendetta found the Urchin in their search for magical artifacts. Molumbo, finding this wasn't what they needed it, tossed it aside. Vendetta approached the artifact, turning his head to Molumbo departing. Vendetta picked up the Urchin, slowly inserting it in his coat.... Category:Plots Category:Equipment